


Impulsive

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Pam's impulsiveness can lead to bad decisions. Not a surprise!





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Walking out on her job without telling your fiancée is not the best way to head into a wedding.

IImpulsive

“Well, you will be happy to know I quit.” Pam didn’t sound happy.  
“You did? You actually quit the Michael Scott Paper Company? That’s great!’ But Jim was thrilled. He was upset from the beginnning, when Pam had walked out in the middle of a workday, following Michael.  
There rose speculation from the other Dunder Mifflin employees that she and Michael had a “thing”. That notion quickly subsided. Still, Jim was angry both that she did it at all, and more that she hadn’t said anything to him before it happened.  
Jim knew that she didn’ t like the new boss, Charles Minor. Jim didn’t like him either. But they needed the jobs, real jobs, not some half-baked idea that Michael had dreamed up. 

 

That night, Jim and Pam had their first big fight.  
“How can you just walk off your job? We needed your paycheck!”  
“Not if we didn’t buy your parents’ house!”  
“You said you loved the house!”  
“What was I supposed to say, Jim. You had already bought it!”  
“How are you going to find another job? You walked out!”  
“I have a job!”  
“ With Mchael and his harebrained idea? Pam, you really think he can manage a company? He should have been fired months ago. He’s incompetant!”  
“Wow! What a good friend you’ve turned out to be!”  
“This isn’t about friendship. Michael screwed himself, and you did the same!”  
“I’m going to bed.”  
They didn’t speak the next morning. Jim went his way, Pam, hers. By afternoon, he was feeling guilty. However he had to fly to Philly, and would be gone for a couple of days. He decided to talk with her when he got back.. He still thought she had messed up, but he loved her, and needed to support her whatever. They talked that night, and seemed to make a little headway.  
At first. However, Pam insisted she was going to stay, and help Michael. He reluctantly agreed.  
Three days later, he arrived back to Scranton and decided to surprise Pam at Michael’s. He left 15 minutes early, and drove to Michael’s condo, where he knew Michael planned to start his company. He parked, and waited.  
At exactly 5:00, Pam walked out.  
“Jim, what are you doing here?”  
She sounded surprised, but not happy.  
“I couldn’t wait. I owe you an apology.”  
Pam looked back to the condo.  
“ Let’s talk at home. Go ahead, I’ll follow you.” She appeared to be very nervous.  
”Let’s just stay for a second….”  
“But Jim, the traffic!” She seemed frantic.  
“Good night Pam.” A thin, dark skinned man walked out of the condo.  
“’Night Vicrove. Jim, go!’  
“Goodnight all.’”Michael stood in the doorway.  
“Oh hey, Jim.” he waved. “Pam. Ryan is staying late, so you don’t need to give him a ride.”  
Jim visibly jerked.  
“What! Ryan?” He looked around Pam and saw his nemisis, Ryan Howard standing behind Michael.”  
“Good night Vicrove. Pam.” Ryan’s voice sent a chill down Jim’s spine.”  
Pam looked totally mortified. She slumped against the car.  
“ Jim, you lucky bastard. You don’t deserve her.” Ryan called out. He and Michael went back inside.  
Jim couldn’t believe it. Ryan, who tried to get him fired. On Michael’s staff, with Pam! Talking to Jim like they were friends. Talking about his wife! Jim whipped his car around, and squealed down the road.  
Pam sighed and slowly walked to her car. The fight that night dwarfed the one three nights before.  
“I didn’t know he was going to hire Ryan. When I found out, I begged him not to.”  
“How long has he been there?”  
“Three days.”  
“ And you are giving him rides?”  
“He can’t drive. It’s on my way. What can I say?’  
“You never said a word to me..”  
“I knew you would be mad. You ‘re already mad, so…..”  
“So hide it? “  
“I was going to tell you, when you got back.”  
“And now, it’s a no brainer. You need to quit.’  
“ Jim. I hated Dunder Mifflin. I like it here. I feel important.”  
“Important enough to give Ryan rides?”  
“Ryan is good at marketing. If the company is going to make it…. Jim. I talked to him about what he put you through. He wants to talk to you, and maybe apologize.  
“Maybe?”  
“You have no idea what he was going through. Corporate, Kelley. One of his friends is sick….’  
“Poor baby.”  
“Jim. I want to stay.  
There is nothing between Ryan and me, just good friends.”  
“WHAT! Friends! Am I supposed to be ok with that?”  
“Jim, people change.”  
Jim was aleady walking toward the bedroom. He turned.  
“Pam, why did you walk out in the first place?”  
“I was just bored, and I felt a little …. well.. impulsive. I should have gotten a tattoo.” She laughed.  
Jim didn’t.  
“But I am in this now. I need your support, and your trust’”  
“And what do I get out of this?”  
“Wanna see?” Pam took off her coat. She knew Jim couldn’t resist her, and that night she played for all it was worth. They were so passionate!  
Although disaster was avoided, Jim still wasn’t happy, especially at the long hours that Pam spent at work. It wasn’t unusual for her to get home after 8, and she even worked a few Saturdays.  
When Jim talked to Michael about this, Michael looked surprised, but seemed to recover, and promised to get Pam home earlier.  
These late nights also seemed to be taking a toll on Pam’s sex life. Always horny in the past, she pleaded being tired on several occassions.  
Although Jim and Ryan reached a truce, they never became friends in the least.  
Thus, Jim was thrilled when Pam told him of her intent to quit. She explained that she needed a day to train her replacement, and then, she was gone. She also told Jim she had a surprise for him after she finished at MSPC.  
That day came, and Pam was late again, getting home, but this time Jim was understanding.  
She looked somewhat disheveled, when she arrived, hair messy, clothes rumpled.  
“I know I am late., But I have a surprise. I told you I should have gotten a tattoo, so….” She took off her blouse. There on her right shoulder was a small tattoo. It read “JIM’S”, short, sweet, to the point.  
Jim was thrilled. However he noticed the top of another tattoo on the bottom of her back, extending into her belt.  
“What’s the other tattoo?”  
Pam gasped “What other tattoo?”  
“On your beltline.”  
“Oh, that.”  
Pam was getting good at ad libbing,  
It was a just a joke. It’s henna, it will wipe off.” She got up. “I will wash it off.”  
“Wait. What does it say?”  
“I don’t know. Ryan took me to the tattoo parlor. He knew the artist, and got him to practice using henna before using the real thing.”  
“So, what does it say?”  
Pam lowered her skirt. Tke letters seemed random,spelling nothing. This was a good thing because it turned out to be permanent. The letters?

SFBMMZ SZBOT  
Jim never figured them out. Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well.


End file.
